lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Rap God With No Swearing
'''Rap God with no Swearing '''is a song written by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. It costs $1.99. Lyrics Intro: Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings But I'm only going to get this one chance (Six minutes, six minutes) Something's wrong, I can feel it (Six minutes, six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on) Just a feeling I've got Like something's about to happen But I don't know what If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble Big trouble. And if he is as bananas as you say I'm not taking any chances You were just what the doctor ordered Chorus: I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot 1: But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes I got a laptop in my back pocket My pen'll go off when I half- male genitalia it Got a fat knot from that rap profit Made a living and a killing off it Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office With Monica Lewinski feeling on his male genitalia I'm an MC still as honest But as rude and as indecent as all heck Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with) This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop You don't really wanna get into a peyeing match With this rappity-rap Packing a mack in the back of the Ac backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack and at the exact same time I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that I'll still be able to break a freaking' table Over the back of a couple of losers and crack it in half Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact How could I not blow? All I do is drop "F" bombs Feel my wrath of attack Rappers are having a rough time period Here's a Maxi-Pad It's actually disastrously bad For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah Chorus: 'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box? Let me show you maintaining this poop ain't that hard, that hard 2: Everybody want the key and the secret to rap Immortality like I have got Well, to be truthful the blueprint's Simply rage and youthful exuberance Everybody loves to root for a nuisance Hit the earth like an asteroid and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM) MC's get taken to school with this music 'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme' Now I lead a New School full of students Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim Inspired enough to one day grow up Blow up and being in a position To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them Into the freakin' Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church And burst in a ball of flames Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame On the wall of shame You fags think it's all a game 'Til I walk a flock of flames Off a plank and Tell me what in the fornicate are you thinking? Little homosexual looking boy So homosexual I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering And take place looking boy Oy vey, that boy's homosexual That's all they say looking boy You get a thumbs up, pat on the back And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy? I get a " heck yeah" from Dre looking boy I'mma work for everything I have Never asked nobody for poop Git out my face looking boy Basically boy you're never gonna be capable of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause Chorus: I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard 3: So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin You rodent, I'm omnipotent Let off then I'm reloading Immediately with these bombs I'm totin' And I should not be woken I'm the walking dead But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating But I got your mom deep throating I'm out my Ramen Noodle We have nothing in common, poodle I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself In the arm and pay homage, pupil It's me My honesty's brutal But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize What I do though for good At least once in a while so I wanna make sure Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle Enough rhymes to Maybe try to help get some people through tough times But I gotta keep a few punchlines Just in case 'cause even you unsigned Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime I know there was a time where once I Was king of the underground But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind So I crunch rhymes But sometimes when you combine Appeal with the skin color of mine You get too big and here they come trying to Censor you like that one line I said On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine Put 'em all in a line Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine See if I get away with it now That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though And I don't know what the fornicate that you rhyme for You're pointless as Rapunzel With freaking cornrows You write normal, fornicate being normal And I just bought a new ray gun from the future Just to come and shoot ya Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad 'Cause Fab said he looked like a homosexual At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man While he play piano Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special On the cable channel So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day "Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you" Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad) Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating How to give a freakin' audience a feeling like it's levitating Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating 'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated I make elevating music You make elevator music "Oh, he's too mainstream." Well, that's what they do When they get jealous, they confuse it "It's not hip hop, it's pop." 'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it With rock, shock rap with Doc Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it I don't know how to make songs like that I don't know what words to use Let me know when it occurs to you While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you How many verses I gotta murder to Prove that if you were half as nice, your songs you could sacrifice virgins to Unghh, school flunky, pill junky But look at the accolades these skills brung me Full of myself, but still hungry I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to When I'm a million leagues above you Ill when I speak in tongues But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fornicate you I'm drunk so Satan take the freaking wheel I'm asleep in the front seat Bumping Heavy D and the Boys "Still chunky, but funky" But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling Angels fight with devils and Here's what they want from me They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation And understand the discrimination But fornicate it Life's handing you lemons Make lemonade then But if I can't batter the women How the fornicate am I supposed to bake them a cake then? Don't mistake him for Satan It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas And take a vacation to trip a broad And make her fall on her face and Don't be a retard, be a king? Think not Why be a king when you can be a God Category:Songs